


Clear and Effective Communication

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: rounds_of_kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Jealousy, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rounds of Kink Round Twenty-five<br/>Prompter & Prompt: <b>baliao</b> The flame that burns twice as bright burns half as long.<br/>Kink: any/domination/jealousy/knifeplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear and Effective Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baliao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baliao/gifts).



It had started with a lover’s quarrel disguised as a sparring match. Kendra had been cold and calculating as always, but beneath that, there’d been hurt and anger in her quiet words. She’d been relentless. Though she hadn’t quite beaten Kara bloody, Kara ached everywhere.

Kara stood in the shower, thankful for once to be on _Pegasus_ , with its more efficient and higher-capacity water heaters. She analyzed every word of the taut conversation, seeking the cause of the dispute, her hands scrubbing on autopilot.

She sighed and closed her eyes, Kendra’s face swimming in front of her, the twist of her lips when she mentioned Kara’s frequent closed-door meetings with Commander Adama.

Kara scraped her fingers through her hair, considering. Was Kendra jealous? Did she think Kara was frakking her _and_ Lee? She remembered how she’d shown up at Kendra’s door the other night, sweaty and glowing and begging to borrow the private shower. Kara had explained away her unusual hyperhorny state by saying she and Lee had gotten into a tickling war, which had left Kara restless for a different kind of play. It was the truth, but obviously, Kendra hadn’t believed her.

She rushed through the rest of her shower, pulled on shorts and a sports bra, and tucked her knife between her breasts. She could settle this.

Still, she was nervous as she stood at Kendra’s hatch, waiting for Kendra to answer.

“Captain,” was Kendra’s cold greeting.

“Major. May I come in?” She was acutely aware of crew traversing the corridor, waiting for any tiny bit of gossip fodder.

Kendra stepped aside, her back ramrod straight, her face closed. For a moment after Kendra shut the hatch, Kara wasn’t sure this would actually work. She shoved the worry aside and stepped forward, pushing Kendra across the room and into the living quarters.

“Strip.”

Kendra raised a brow. “Pardon me, Captain?”

“You heard me. Strip.”

Kendra stood straighter somehow, her eyes blazing. “You’re bordering on insubordination, Captain Thrace.”

Kara reached into her bra, pulling out the knife and opening it up. “I’m doing more than bordering on it, Major Shaw. Strip,” she waved the knife at her, “or I’ll do it for you.”

Kendra glared at her, tilted her head the tiniest bit, and moved toward the single chair. She unbuttoned her uniform jacket efficiently, folding it before placing it on the seat. She pulled her boots off, nudging them under the chair, then removed and folded her pants. She stood there for a moment, then glided across the room toward her rack.

Kara followed closely. She reached out and caught a hand in Kendra’s hair, pulling her face in for a kiss. Kendra kept her lips closed, denying Kara entry. Kara sucked at Kendra’s bottom lip, then dug her teeth in.

Kendra gasped and tried to pull away, but Kara held on, forcing her tongue into Kendra’s mouth. With her free hand, she closed the knife and stuck it back into her bra for now. She backed Kendra up until her knees hit the edge of her rack. “Down.”

Kendra hissed at her without saying anything. She kept her feet, eyes locked on Kara’s. She wasn’t prepared when Kara pushed at her shoulders until she fell on the mattress.

Kara climbed in, using her weight to hold Kendra down. She pushed Kendra’s knees apart, grinding their hips together. Still Kendra was silent, though she was breathing harder. Kendra was usually restrained, even in bed. She rarely lost her cool, and as much as Kara wanted to wreck Kendra, she also envied Kendra’s tight control. Tonight, she was determined Kendra would never doubt her again, and that meant getting outside their comfort zone. Kendra’s, anyway.

She kissed Kendra again, one hand trailing roughly down her body, squeezing a breast, tweaking a nipple, then catching on the waistband of Kendra’s military issue panties. She teased, like she was going to yank them down, but instead rubbed all four fingers over them, Kendra’s arousal dampening the crotch.

Good. She wasn’t immune to this. She worked Kendra through the cloth, alternating slow and easy with pressure and speed, attuned for the slightest reaction from Kendra. Finally, Kendra blinked and turned her head. Not enough to break their eye contact, but enough.

Kara pushed the panties aside, sinking one finger into Kendra, her thumb busy on Kendra’s clit. She bent her body, nipping at Kendra’s breast as she pushed another finger in. She worked until she had all four fingers buried in Kendra, easing in and out, the pads of her fingers hitting Kendra’s g-spot. Still, Kendra was silent, refusing to give in.

Kara pulled her fingers free, bracing a knee against Kendra and grinding. She held Kendra’s eyes as she sucked her fingers clean, then reached into her bra for the knife. She flicked it open, and Kendra’s pupils dilated, though she neither blinked nor made a sound.

Kara trailed the point of the knife down and up, down and up, keeping her thumb against the blade to be sure she didn’t actually cut Kendra. She didn’t want to hurt her. Not tonight, anyway. She brought the blade up between their chests and pushed it under the band, pulling slightly. Kendra’s mouth opened, but she didn’t say anything, so Kara cut the bra, slowly and carefully, then shoved it aside. She used the tip of the knife to make narrowing circles on Kendra’s breast, watching in her peripheral vision as Kendra’s nipple got tighter and tighter.

She flattened the blade on Kendra’s nipple, then caught the nipple between her thumb and the blade. Kendra bit her lip, barely containing a groan.

“You want more?” Kara asked.

Kendra jerked her head sharply to the side once, still keeping her eyes on Kara’s.

“I think you do.” Kara sat up on her knees, her eyes following the curves of Kendra’s body. The scratches marked one side, red but not bleeding. Kara switched hands, intent on marking the other side, too. 

She worked a little faster on this side, pushing the blade harder, but still not quite enough to break the skin. When she pressed the blade into Kendra’s breast, she pinched the other one at the same time, and Kendra moaned.

Finally.

Kara worked the blade down Kendra’s torso, drawing lines and curves into the skin of Kendra’s belly. When she was done, she eyed her work, satisfied that Kendra would still be able to see it tomorrow. She flipped the knife closed and dropped it on the floor, yanked Kendra’s panties down and off, and settled her weight back onto her.

She didn’t waste time now easing her fingers in - she rammed them in and pulled them out just as quickly, stroke after stroke until Kendra was moaning, eyes closed, clearly lost in the moment. When Kendra was trembling, grasping at the sheet, her teeth cutting into her bottom lip, Kara leaned in. “You’re mine, and you’d better not forget it. And I’m yours. You’re the only one who touches me this way. Are we clear?”

Kendra’s eyes opened wide for a moment, then squeezed shut again, her body shuddering through climax. Kara didn’t let up, forcing Kendra to come twice more.

Kendra’s face went slack, and her breathing deepened. Kara kissed her gently, then curled around Kendra and held her, skimming her palm over Kendra’s hip and thigh to quiet her own body’s achy quivers.

She waited hours, but Kendra didn’t wake. Instead, she slept deeply, more relaxed than Kara had ever seen her. When she heard the midwatch change, she knew she needed to get back to her own rack. She slipped out, tugging the blanket up and tucking it around Kendra’s shoulders. She stood for a moment, watching, then bent to retrieve her knife and the panties. She tossed the panties into the laundry and made her way to the hatch. She listened for corridor traffic, and when it was completely quiet, she let herself out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I kind of dislike this title. If you think of a better one, please tell me.


End file.
